Built out of Broken Glass-Percabeth Zombie AU
by ravenfromstatefarm
Summary: Percy decided to call it a disease. The disease was taking over, taking over absolutely everything. It made his mind reel, everything that was and isn't anymore. How a muggy, hot Thursday in May could turn out so wrong. People are coming back from the grave, average human beings that have turned mindless and insane, and Percy and his new friend Annabeth are all on their own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Literally everyone in high school sucks. Absolutely everyone, including myself, sucks balls. Sometimes literally. Even Annabeth Chase, the school nerd that I might like just a little bit. I'd only been at Trinity five years, whereas this little know-it-all has been at the smart school since she was seven. And yes, the "nerd" label is still valid at the smart school, which just shows how utterly ingenious Annabeth is.

I met her three weeks ago when we were assigned a science project together. I was in the middle of thanking the stars for my good fortune (I'm not even kidding, her science teacher put an A++ on her last report card. That girl.) when she ripped my folder out of my hands and started correcting everything I had written. ("No, _stupid_, the atomic number of osmium is 76. Third grade, idiot!") _So _not third grade. Eighth grade maybe, but hey. Science is definitely not my strong suit. Anyway, she came over to my crappy little apartment and we started building this insane maze that was supposed to defy like, every law of physics. It did not work.

Since then we've been meeting up every other day after school, and I've kind of grown to like her. And yes, to borrow a phrase from the middle school vocabulary, I _like_ her like her. She's kind of scary, in that _I'm gonna kick your ass with physics_ way, not to mention the fact that she does kickboxing. It's not just that though. Once you get past the defensive layer she always seems to have up, she's really nice. I guess looking at her all this time, I saw her as "the smart kid," and not as an actual human being, with hopes and dreams and ugh I sound like a girl.

So today she actually invited me over to her house, and the only thing going through my mind was _shit shit shit shit _multiple times. As lame as this is, I'm seventeen years old and I've never been to a girl's house. Don't judge me, I don't like any of the girls at my school. Except Annabeth. I guess that's been made clear, hasn't it?

Remind me to stop getting off track, okay? It's annoying me more than it's annoying you.

Annabeth's house was on Lance St., otherwise known as Realm of the Rich People. Oh, I'm sorry; did I say she has a _house_? Nah, I meant _fucking_ _mansion._ It was pale white with thick ropes of ivy threading through the bricks. Tall, cherry wood doors arched through the wall, surrounded by intricate carvings depicting violence and death. Lovely. There were two sets of curved staircases leading to the deck (can decks be made out of marble?) which was partially hidden by Grecian-style pillars. In the grass between the stairs, a huge fountain flowed, with the naked angel babies spitting water and everything.

I would've stood there all day, staring at her house and trying to remember my name, but Annabeth bounded up the steps and toward the door. "Come on, Jackson! Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she called.

"Yes Mother," I mumbled, jogging to catch up with her.

She pushed open the doors, deactivating a shrill alarm that went off as soon as we walked in. "So," she said, regarding me with her intense gray eyes. "My dad knows I'm having a friend over. He doesn't know you're a _guy_..."

Ah. This could be problematic. I take a step forward, only to be given the _look_. I wince and take in the thick, white carpets. "I can only guess," I say, yanking off my Converse.

She grins and turns away from me, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Dad!" she calls, inching over to a relatively small set of black double doors in-between two golden spiral staircases that led off to God-knows-where. The rest of the room was somewhat unspectacular compared to the outside. Pinkish walls lined the room, with picture frames neatly arranged above a little table. Bills and various other tedious envelopes were piled on it. _This is the mud room,_ I thought. _Classy._

"Anna?" a voice echoed through the room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be? It's not like you have any other kids," she said, muttering the last part under her breath.

The black doors opened, and a tall man with dark eyes and a scruffy brown beard stepped out. "Who is your-" the man stopped short when he noticed me. "-_friend?_" He spat the last part like I was some kind of nasty fungus that invaded your home.

"Dad, this is Percy," Annabeth said cautiously. "He's a friend-just a friend, okay? He's not gonna like, rape me or anything."

The man's face went red. "I wasn't suggesting-"

"I know," she replied quickly. "Just thought I'd clarify. You know, cause you gave me that whole talk about men and never inviting one in so I just thought I'd, you know…" she trailed off, realizing she hadn't chosen her words well. "Well, just thought I'd check in. We're leaving now." And with that, she hiked up her long lavender skirt—not her choice of clothing—and sprinted right back out, not even bothering to put on her combat boots. Not wanting to be caught alone with her dad, I abandoned my sneakers and ran out after her.

"Annabeth! What was that? What the hell was _that_?" I chased her down the driveway and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Seriously, what. The. Hell?!"

She gasped for breath, her face bright red. "I blew it, I totally blew it," she ranted. "My dad's _never_ gonna let you back in, he's never gonna let us-" she stopped talking, turning even redder, before spinning on her heel and running away again.

"Annabeth wait, I thought we were gonna hang out-"

"I just need time to cool down," she said. "It's my dad, he makes me crazy, he's an absolute… ever since Mom…" she shook her head again and waved her hands around manically until she got her thoughts together. "Just leave for today, okay? We'll go somewhere tomorrow."

"Wha…" _Girls._ "Alright, whatever. Bring my shoes to school tomorrow," I told her, then I turned and walked away, stopping short when I heard the screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

I broke into a run, blindly stumbling through the empty streets toward the sound. I could see my school, a hazy silhouette on the horizon, and the screams seemed to be coming from there. It was just then that I realized how weird it was that every single street was completely empty, and that I didn't even notice.

"Percy!" a voice called from behind me. I whipped my head around, only to trip and fall on my face. Spitting out dirt and blood, I glanced at my bloody hands and cringed. I'd always had a problem with blood. "Hey stupid, are you okay?" Annabeth, that was definitely Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, tilting my head back and pinching my nose. "What's going on?" I squinted at the school, trying to make out any visible signs of struggle, but saw nothing.

"No idea," she replied, handing me a handkerchief from her pocket. I pressed it to my nose, and when I pulled it back the white was soaked in crimson. Spots danced in front of my eyes, and the next thing I knew, I'd head butted the earth again.

Blinking back extreme nausea, I stumbled to my feet, grabbing onto Annabeth's shoulder for support. "Sorry," I muttered, my cheeks burning. "I don't like blood."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, because you're about to see a lot of it." I followed her gaze, and I could just barely make out huge masses of people stumbling slowly into the school doors.

"Sorry," I said, "but the combination of my overactive imagination and the fact that I need glasses is leading me to believe…are those—"

"Zombies," Annabeth confirmed, rubbing the bridge of her glasses. "And a whole lot of them, too."

I swallowed hard, my mind swimming. "If I pass out," I said, "don't let them eat my brains, got it?" I was only half joking.

"Please, Percy. Who do you think they'd pick, an all-you-can-eat buffet, aka me, or a chunk of seaweed?"

"Touché," I laughed. "So are we just gonna casually stroll into a horde of zombies, or are we gonna parkour our way in?"

"Let's go with parkour," she said faintly. And with that, she grabbed my arm and we sprinted around to the back of the school, which was luckily undead-free.

"Did I fail to mention that I was being _extremely _sarcastic? Did you not just see me trip over my own feet and face-plant _twice_ in a span of thirty seconds?" I yelled deliriously, waving my hands around in the air. "This is a _very bad idea_!"

"Yeah, well, is anything really a good idea when you're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?" Annabeth countered, her eyes challenging me. _Zombie apocalypse._ Before I knew it, I was falling over. Again.

"This, Annabeth," I mumbled, struggling to my feet, "is my point exactly. I can't stand up straight for more than thirty seconds."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before meeting m y eyes. "I kinda just realized that this is happening, you know? I mean, I've seen TV shows and books but I never…" she trailed off, glancing at the ground.

"Never thought it'd actually happen," I finished. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, I'm scared too. Hell, I've almost passed out three times. But…" I realized I had no advice to give.

"Let's just leave," she said, her voice quivering. "We don't have to be heroes. We can run away and hide somewhere where there aren't any undead, brain-eating monsters. We can make it, I know we can."

I shook my head. "We can't just leave our friends here," I told her. "We have to help—"

"No we don't! Don't you get it Percy, there's nothing we can do!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't save them! We can't! We…we can't." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I'm leaving. If you're gonna stay here and get yourself killed, turn into one of _them_, then fine. I can't save you either."

She turned around and started running in the other direction, but luckily, my hearing makes up for my terrible eyesight. "Annabeth come back!" I screamed. I guess it must have sounded pretty terrible, because she spun back around and ran toward me, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" she asked, but I shushed her. I could hear shuffling footsteps coming closer.

"They're coming; they're right around the corner. We can't get out." I scanned my surroundings, forcing myself to steady my breath and think. On the wall two feet above us, there was a window, and another window about nine feet above that one, each with thick ledges. "I've got an idea. It's a terrible one, but it's an idea."

I grabbed the first window ledge and hoisted myself up, motioning for Annabeth to do the same. I stretched my arm up as far as I could and stood up on the ledge on my tippy-toes, but I couldn't reach the second window. "Annabeth, get on my shoulders and get to that ledge!"

She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled herself up, standing unsteadily on my shoulders. "Got it!" she called, grabbing onto the ledge and swinging her legs onto it. I heard the sound of glass shattering as her feet made contact with the window, and she stumbled into the building.

Leaning out the window, she reached down for me to grab her hand, but it was too late. The zombies were too close now, and I didn't have enough time to get onto the second floor. The one closest to me had a torn shirt that looked like it used to be white, but was now an ugly yellowish color with red stains on it. It had sickly greenish skin that was rotting and peeling away, and one yellow eye glazed over with pus. Its jaw was hanging out of its socket, revealing rotting yellow teeth.

My stomach churned and black spots bubbled in my vision. I slammed my shoulder into the window, but it didn't budge. I could faintly hear Annabeth screaming, but I ignored it. Using all my body weight this time, I threw myself into the window and it shattered. I slammed onto cold, tiled floor, covered with broken glass, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to say I withstood this part, all nice and calm and collected. Truthfully, the only thing going through my mind was, _'we are SO going to die'._

Covered with cuts from the glass, I stared at Percy in dismay as he threw himself into the first floor window. Great, now the zombies can get in. I sprinted out of the little classroom I was in and down the hall, narrowly avoiding tripping over students cowering in corners. I flew down the stairs and got to room 104, right underneath the one I was in. Of course, it was locked.

I kicked and punched the door repeatedly, eventually knocking out the little pane of glass near the top. I reached in and unlocked the door from the inside, then promptly fell over as it swung open. I crawled over to Percy—or where Percy should have been. There was the broken glass on the ground, and there were greenish, decaying arms reaching in through the window and groping around the air, but no Percy.

I said a silent prayer that he got out on his own, before running out to help some of the students. I recognized Rachel Dare, the artsy kid with parents even richer than my dad, by her unruly, flaming red hair. "Rachel!" I called out, shaking her arm.

She yelped and yanked her arm away before noticing me. "Oh, Annabeth," she said, sighing in relief. "I thought you were one of those…"

"Yeah, I'm not. But you've gotta help me find a friend okay?" I asked, pressing my luck. "You know Percy Jackson?"

"Y-yeah, I do," she said with an uneasy giggle. "Everybody does."

I made a face, hoping to lighten the mood, and then helped her to her feet. "Well, he's in trouble, and I've gotta find him. You gonna help, Red?"

"Sure," she said, pressing a new vote of confidence into her tone. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"Room 104," I told her. "Mr. Jamenson's room, right?"

"Yeah. Math."

I grinned despite myself. I'd never gotten Mr. Jamenson, but I heard he was a great teacher unlike all the idiots I've ever gotten. "So let's check around there," I said, turning and running back the direction I came.

"Annabeth, can we walk? Like, just this once?" Rachel panted, struggling to keep up with me. "I'm not the best at the whole fitness thing."

"Rachel, there are zombies. Like, everywhere," I reminded her. "You walk, you die."

"You run, you probably still die," Rachel countered. "But if you walk, you can see better. Sometimes it's not about survival."

"You are a poet, Rachel Dare," I said, "but now is not the time." I scanned my surroundings, taking in anything that could lead to Percy.

"Why do you want to find him so badly, anyway?" Rachel asked. "You're the one who's all about survival. Are you two dating or something?"

My face burned. "What?! Rachel, no! No! He's just a friend. He's important to me, and I'm not gonna let him die," I said with such ferocity that I surprised even myself.

She grinned. "You are _so_ in love with him," she shook her head, still smiling. "Wait, look!"

At the end of the hallway, bloody fingerprints raked across the doorframe. I sprinted toward it, my heartbeat picking up. _Please be okay,_ I silently begged as I threw open the door. Percy was curled up into a ball in the middle of the room, his white V-neck shirt torn to shreds and his arms bloody and mangled. His breath shaking, he looked up at me and said, "Annabeth, you need to leave. NOW."

I came closer, and looked into his yellow eyes. Wait…yellow? My heart plummeted. I was too late.

**Sorry this one's so short! I've been really busy but I just really wanted to get this out there. Thanks so much for reading! 33**


End file.
